Snowing Beauties
by alissaolives4ever
Summary: A Harry/Ginny oneshot about their engagement...


This one-shot came to me when we got an unexpected snowfall in the middle of the last week of October. The name of the jeweler is translated from French into 'stone ruby,' which I have decided is the stone set into Ginny's engagement ring. I hope you like it, because it took me all of 5 minutes to write.

Now, 4 months later, I finally found time to reread it and edit it - hope you like the revised copy!

* * *

The snow gently fell as Harry and Ginny walked through a deserted Hogsmeade, hand in hand. Ginny had just one semester left in her career at Hogwarts, before she went to work with her brothers at their shop full time while attending a Muggle College in the evenings with Harry. They refused to admit they were dating to even their closest friends, for fear they would poke fun – especially Ron, Fred, and George, who never lost a chance to laugh at Harry. Hermione was sympathetic enough to handle it, but Ginny wasn't sure she could keep a secret from her husband, Ron. However, it felt strangely comforting and romantic to walk through the soft snowfall, boldly reaching over to brush flakes off the other's hair and forehead. On one occasion, after reaching up to brush a few stray hairs back behind Ginny's ear again, Harry caressed her cheek, melting all snow from her eyelashes and eyebrows, tracing the contours of her face. As Ginny and Harry stood under the awning of Honeydukes, with Harry refusing to remove his hand, the owner and manager came out and invited them inside. The overpowering smell of chocolate convinced them to enter the shop and dry off a bit. Harry's arm around her shoulders, Ginny's arm around his waist, they set off tasting the free samples offered by the owner. Because, really, who could ignore the samples? Or the guy who single-handedly saved all of the Wizard World with a flick of his wrist and some clear thinking, for that matter.

"Gin?" Harry asked after they left Honeydukes, trudging through the snow towards Three Broomsticks.

Ginny's heart melted when he called her his special nickname "Yes, Harry?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Harry. I think I always have."

Harry rested his head on hers. "Me too, Gin. Me too."

They entered Three Broomsticks, and immediately went for their table in the corner after getting their butterbeers.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Ginny?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there for me, for inspiring me, for understanding me, for encouraging me, for being you. You've always been a blessing in my life, and I'm glad that my dipwad of a brother let you sit next to him on the train that first year. If it hadn't been for him, we most likely wouldn't be sitting here today; we most likely wouldn't have even survived the war."

"Well, thank you too, for those same reasons. You're also a huge pleasure in my life, something that I'm thankful everyday that I asked your family for help that day, something that only fate could have decided."

Suddenly, Harry jumped up, causing the table to shake.

"Harry?"

"Follow me," Harry led her to a little jewelry shop close to Three Broomsticks.

"Why are we here?" Ginny asked.

"I have to pick something up. I want to make sure you like it. It's something a guy needs a girl's opinion on."

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter! Come to pick up your ring, I assume?" Mr. Rubis greeted.

"Ring?" Ginny questioned.

"Gin, I want to ask you something very important."

"Sure, Harry. What?" Ginny said as Pierre Rubis pressed the dark green velvet box into his hand.

"Ginevra Weasley," Harry began, bending down on one knee and taking out the beautiful silver ring with a small ruby embedded in the band. Harry had Mr. Rubis inscribe 'You draw me as the moon draws water' on the band as well, "Will you marry me?"

"What?" Ginny breathed.

"I can't imagine spending my life without you. Please, say yes. I love you too much to bear a no."

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny said, pulling Harry up and throwing her arms around his neck. "Yes, yes, yes!"

And so, here ends the story of what happened between 'The Flaw in the Plan' and 'Nineteen Years Later.' And yet, here begins a beautiful new chapter in the saga of Harry and Ginevra Potter.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think! It doesn't matter whether or not you like it, I suppose. It's still staying up. This was typed in my Microsoft Word's Harlow Solid Italic, if you want to read it in that again. It's a really fancy (and yet strangely plain) script that totally fits with the style of the story.

Anyway, review review review! :D


End file.
